1. Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to systems and methods for producing syngas. More particularly, such embodiments relate to systems and methods for increasing syngas production and products made therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional syngas plants use gas turbines to power compressors that, for example, provide compressed process air to a secondary reformer for reaction. Using ammonia production as an example, a frame-5 gas turbine can power a compressor of sufficient size such that 1,850 tons ammonia per day are produced. Plant capacities can be increased by increasing the mass flow rate of compressed air provided by the compressor to the secondary reformer. For instance, a frame-6 gas turbine has a greater power output than a frame-5 gas turbine and, as a result, a frame-6 gas turbine can provide an increased mass flow rate of compressed air from the compressor to the secondary reformer. The output difference between a frame-5 gas turbine and a frame-6 gas turbine, however, is so large that a frame-6 gas turbine would not be economical because it could not be fully utilized.
One approach to increase the production of ammonia is to provide chilled air to the gas turbine and compressor which increases the mass flow rate of compressed air introduced to the secondary reformer. The additional ammonia produced using current cooling systems, however, is not economical because the energy costs required to chill the air exceed the revenue generated from the additional ammonia.
There is a need, therefore, for improved systems and methods for increasing syngas production.